Una mañana difícil
by Dandelion's Lollipop
Summary: ¿Once años son demasiados años? Es la pregunta que el joven Joey Rogers no deja de hacerse. Porque tras once años... puede que conozca a su padre, el hijo perdido de América, el Capitán América.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** _Todo esto pertenece a Marvel y a mi adorada Ireth Vardamir Stark, yo solo juego con sus juguetes.

_**Nota de Autor:**_ Un pequeño regalo, un retazo de niño de once años, de regalo para su dulce madre. Meiga Stark, esto es para ti.

_**Aclaración:**_Es una pequeña [enana] continuación del fanfic de Ireth V. Stark _"Civil war o Civil love"_ que podéis encontrar aquí:

_**/s/9683818/1/**_

* * *

Una mañana difícil:

Salió de la habitación de Anna. Aun era temprano pero no podía dormir. Su madre y todos los Little Avengers estaban en una misión de rescate. Rescatando a Steve Rogers, su padre. Para el joven Joseph, de apenas 11 años y medio, ese hombre era un mito. Le habían hablado mucho de él, había visto fotos y sabía que era su padre... pero jamás le había conocido...

Le habían dado por muerto cuando su madre aun estaba embarazada de ellos, Joseph y Anna. Y era ahora, once años más tarde, cuando su madre descubría que seguía vivo. Así que ahora estaban _"encerrados"_ en la torre Stark por su propia seguridad, mientras su madre, también conocida como Iron Maiden, lideraba la misión de rescate. De eso hacia ya tres meses.

Se sentó en el salón y cogió una de las fotos de sus padres, quedándose mirando a Steve Rogers, el hijo de América, el hombre que era su padre. No sabia como sentirse, no conocía a ese hombre a pesar de conocer toda su vida. Pero era su padre... _"¿No debería estar ilusionado por verle?"_

-Joey, me has asustado. No te he visto al despertarme. -dijo Anna sentándose a su lado y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro- ¿Hay noticias de mamá y papá?

-No... -murmuró aun con la vista fija en la fotografía.

-Estarán bien, seguro que mamá le traerá de vuelta.

Joey deseaba tener la misma esperanza que su gemela, pero algo dentro de él no le permitía estar emocionado o ilusionado ante lo que estaba por pasar.

* * *

_**Notas finales:** ¿A que es muy mono? Bueno, y ya para terminar... "GOLPE DIRECTO A TUS FEELS"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** _Todo esto pertenece a Marvel y a mi adorada Ireth Vardamir Stark, yo solo juego con sus juguetes.

_**Aclaración:**_Es una pequeña [enana] continuación del fanfic de Ireth V. Stark _"Civil war o Civil love"_ que podéis encontrar aquí:

_**/s/9683818/1/**_

* * *

_**Un reencuentro accidentado:**_

Tanto Joey como Anna, se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá, esperando noticias de los Little Avengers sobre el regreso de su desaparecido padre. Era tarde, cuando todos llegaron a la Torre Stark. Y eran todos, tanto los Little Avengers como los Avengers. Todos querían celebrar el regreso del hijo perdido de América, el regreso del Capitán América.

Joey fue el primero en despertarse al oírles entrar, y despertó a su hermana. Levantándose en silencio, fueron hasta la entrada donde vieron a todos y a su madre, cogida del brazo de su padre. Ambos sabían quien era por las innumerables fotos y vídeos que habían visto de él. Sus reacciones no tardaron en llegar. Anna salió corriendo hacia él, al grito de: _"¡Papá!", _mientras Joey, más calmado y silencioso observaba todo desde donde estaba.

Steve sonrío al ver a su hija, y se agacho a darle un abrazo, estrechándola entre sus brazos. Su madre sonrío al verle y levanto la mirada hacia Joey, dando se cuenta de que la cara de su hijo era indescifrable, era imposible saber si estaba feliz, enfadado o cualquier cosa. Steve, tras colmar de besos a su pequeña princesa, alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la de su pequeño soldado. Levantándose y dejando a la pequeña Anna con su madre, se acercó, dejando toda la sala en silencio, a su hijo. Joey seguía impasivo, sin mover un solo musculo mientras él se acercaba. Agachándose frente a él, y poniendo una mano en su hombro le sonrío, aunque la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

-Hola soldado, se que no me conoces, que he estado mucho tiempo fuera y te he dejado solo a cargo de la familia -dijo sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de su hijo- pero ya he vuelto, ahora podremos conocernos, ahora... ahora podre ser tu padre, Joseph.

Tras esas palabras se hizo un silencio. Silencio en el cual Mei esperaba que su hijo no le diera la espalda a su padre. Silencio en el cual, por primera vez, Anna no sabía que pensaba su hermano. Silencio en el cual, todos temían la reacción del niño.

-Joey... -murmuro, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y saltaba abrazándose al cuello de su padre. -La familia me llama Joey... papá.

Aunque la palabra papá le sonaba rara en su boca, Joey supo, en lo más profundo de su ser, que era la palabra correcta.

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_ _Porque se merecía un pequeño final feliz... ¿no? Al menos desde el pequeño punto de vista de Joey._

_Besos,_

_Joey Rogers._


End file.
